The Betrayal of loved ones and guardians
by KyoLuver
Summary: SxS Sakura has to get help from Syaoran and the new student if she doesn't want to fight a clow guardian that takes the figure of her mom. Four new guardians after mainly Sakura.
1. New Student

"Hoorayy! High school is over! Tomoyo! I got my diploma!" Sakura cried," I didn't have to repeat any of the four years! I'm soo happy!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo as hard as she could. Tomoyo gasped," Sakura, as much as I would enjoy this…I would have to ask you that you...please...let go of me!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Tomoyo." Sakura replied. Sakura released Tomoyo as she gasped for air. Tomoyo got up and she asked," Will you do that again!"

"Hooeeeee?"

"Looks like I didn't miss anything! Except that Tomoyo is being her own usual self." a person said from a distance. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up and saw a tall, dark-haired boy that was wearing glasses. The girls looked mystified. The tall boy chuckled," I can't believe that the card captor herself doesn't remember me." Sakura gave a confused look. The boy continued," Sakura, it's me, Eriol." Tomoyo looked surprised! She ran up to Eriol and she gave him a sweet smile," When did you come back here in Tomoeda, Eriol?"

"I took a plane from England about 5 hours ago, so I'm pretty tired."

"It must have been fun for you, Eriol!"

"Not really, Tomoyo. I've been on those planes too many times that I feel like I'm going to drop to the ground any second."

"Oh. I never thought of it like that. I hope that it was a good one this time."

"Why thank you for that speech, Tomoyo. Sorry about this, but why don't we talk about this tommarrow? I have to meet an important person today and she doesn't like to wait too much. Have a nice Sakura and Tomoyo."

"Bye!" Tomoyo and Sakura replied.

At night, Sakura and Tomoyo were taking a walk around the town; just having fun with their life from high school. "Tomoyo, do you think that we should try to get Syaoran over here?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo was surprised. Tomoyo replied," I think I can try to convince Syaoran to come here, but it won't be easy. You know how he is when comes to his sword pratice in the summer time."

"You're right, Tomoyo! I forgot about the sword pratice in the summer!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he would come here if I mention that you wanted to see him. Ahahahahaha!"

"That might be enough to make him blush." They continued laughing while walking around the park. Sakura looked up to the penguin slide. Sakura sighed," Tomoyo…do you remember when we met the illusion card here by the creek?" Tomoyo chuckled," Yes, Sakura, I remember that. When I saw the illusion I saw the penguin himself! Aha ha! It was pretty funny too." There was a pause. "You saw your mother didn't you, Sakura?" Sakura looked down," Yeah. I hope I'll get to see her again." The girls walked to the pond and looked into the water. Tomoyo looked at her watch and chuckled," Sakura, it's only 8:50 p.m. and it feels like that we've been out here forever." They both gave a little chuckle. Seconds later Sakura gasped! "Sakura, what's wrong." Tomoyo asked. Sakura ran to the park. Sakura yelled, "Tomoyo, I think I sense a…"

"A clow card, deary?" A voice shouted out. Sakura and Tomoyo looked up and saw a woman figure on the slide. _…! That woman looks like…like…MOM!_ Sakura thought. Sakura was scared out of her mind even Tomoyo could see it. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and dashed away from the woman. "Sakura, do not look behind you! She is NOT your mother! Don't let her get into your mind, Sakura!" Tomoyo panted. Sakura tried not to look back, but see couldn't help it. Sakura thought she saw her mother in the flesh. As they ran, the woman followed the girls quietly; not making a sound. But little did the girls know that there was a shadow following them. This mysterious person had his sword by his waste and waited for the right opportunity to strike.

As Tomoyo and Sakura ran for there lives came to a dead end on the street and had nowhere else to go. The woman was right behind them. Tomoyo and Sakura looked to the woman. She gave a chuckle or two. Walking towards Tomoyo and Sakura, she looked at Sakura like she was her main target. The woman asked," Deary, why do you look like you're going to hug me or something? It's scaring me." Sakura gave no response. She just looked at the woman that looked like her mom. Tomoyo got desperate," Who are you? Why do you resemble Sakura's mom? What's your name and what's you purpose here!" The woman just chuckled. "ANSWER ME!" Tomoyo yelled. The woman replied," Are you that desperate, Deary? Fine I'll tell you about everything there is to know about me. My name is…or my element is air."

"So your name is…Air?"

"You can say that. My purpose here is to try to find a card captor name…Syaoran Li."

Sakura turned white eyed. _Syaoran! Why Syaoran? _Sakura thought. The woman continued," I'm supposed to find a relative of Clow Reed and Syaoran was the closest. I can't get close to his mother."

"You tried to get to his mother!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Indeed yes, Deary. She was a handful. There was this other person too. I think her name was Sakura Kinomoto. Does that ring any bells?" "Why do you want Syaoran, Air?" Sakura mumbled. Air gave no response. A voice said," That's what I want to know!" Sakura gasped as she looked up and saw a man-like figure. He kicked Air and he ran to Sakura and Tomoyo. He asked," Are you two okay?" "Yes, we are okay…for now." Tomoyo replied. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. The boy came out of the shadows and it reveal a spiked black haired, sword-bearing, cutey. He was pretty tall and he had narrow, red, ruby eyes. He wore an outfit that look like Syaoran's card captor outfit when he was ten.

Sakura and Tomoyo were surprised at his close resemblance with Syaoran. The boy look at Tomoyo and Sakura and said," The name's Naito Yuki. I've come from the cities of China with Syaoran. I'm still new at this so you can say I'm a 'new student' at this, but I can tell you one thing about these creatures." Tomoyo and Sakura look puzzled. "How are these people 'creatures', Naito?" Tomoyo asked," They look like any other person I've seen." Naito paused and he glared at Air," You better have a good reason to be here, creep. Because if Eriol find out about this problem your kind would've been in deep trouble." Air looked up at Naito with white eyes. She stood up and fled away. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Naito were relieved for now. For some reason, Naito fell flat on the ground. "Naito?" the girls screamed. "Don't worry about me…okay?" Naito replied. Tomoyo panicked," But you just fell on the ground! You go to have some injury on you!"

"I don't bruise easily, silly. The only reason I'm on the ground is that…" The girls just stared at Naito waiting for the reason. Naito continued," The only reason I'm on the ground is that I'm soo very HUNGRY!" Naito's stomach growled pretty loud. The girls were pretty angry for a second. They helped Naito up and he was able to be back on his feet. "I have an idea! Why don't we bring Naito with us since you're going to spend the night with me any way?" Sakura gave a stare. She replied," Okay! While we do that he could give us some information about that Air person." Tomoyo gave a sweet smile. Naito grinned," All right! I get to spend the night with GIRLS!" Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled. Sakura laughed," You better no give your hopes up, Naito!" Naito smirked," I won't!"


	2. The Clow Guardians

At Tomoyo's house, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Naito were in the living room talking. "So…," Sakura asked,"…do you know who Air is?" Naito sighed," That woman you met was an element created by Clow Reed himself." Tomoyo and Sakura were very surprised. "Why would Clow Reed make Air?" Tomoyo asked. Naito gave a pause. _That is what I want to know. And why did she look like my mother? _Sakura thought. Naito replied," To protect the new card captor of course. I know this might sound strange, but it's true. All the elements are trying to find the new card captor before any one else does. If they succeed doing so, they would be the new guardian for the new card captor and they would serve their every word. The elements are Air, Earth, Water, and Fire, and like I said if they ever succeed into finding you they would be your new guardian." Sakura was puzzled. "Why would do that when they can just sense the clow cards?" Tomoyo asked.

"They **can't **sense the clow cards because there **are** no clow cards. As far as I'm concerned I heard from Syaoran that the new captor named Sakura changed them all to 'Sakura cards'."

"Excuse me, Naito; I'm Sakura, who changed all of the cards to 'Sakura cards'. So if they can't sense them what would they do?"

"They would just give up and combine together to form the most powerful being of all. A being that would be able to control all of the elements of the clow cards good and bad. And that would be a bad thing 'cause if they don't find you they would destroy everything in their paths until they have found you and if one of the elements found you, that element would be yours to control, but if all the elements were to find you at the same time…"

"What would happen, Naito?" Tomoyo asked.

"The elements would battle each other till one was to only one remained. If that happens, the world might be in jeopardy when the battle clashes and intertwine."

"So why you and Eriol would be caught up in this?" Sakura asked.

"Clow Reed himself wrote in his dairy that one day that one of the reincarnations of Clow Reed and a trainee card captor would be the protectors of the new card captor of the elements."

"But what I don't get…" Sakura started,"…how could the elements be guardians if they are looking for me? It just doesn't make since. And I'm supposed to be the dense one."

Ding! Dong! Sakura and Naito flinched. Tomoyo stood up," I'll get the door. I wonder who would come to my house at this time of night." Tomoyo opened the door and gasped. Sakura and Naito patiently waited for Tomoyo. Sakura asked," Naito, could you tell me something." "What is it, Sakura?" Naito asked.

"Well, Air look liked my mother, so is it possible that they could look like a relative?"

"I can't say for sure, Sakura. But how elements get their appearance is that they find a soul from 20 years and now, so Air might have found your mother's soul and got her appearance as well. But sometimes elements like their own appearance, so they just stick with what they have with theirs. But I don't know for sure, Sakura, but I'm sorry for what happened back there. I didn't want Syaoran or you into this. Arrgh! I'm such a fool!"

"Don't take on yourself Naito!" Sakura tried to comfort Naito. Then a voice spoke up," Don't worry about him, Sakura. He just likes to beat himself up if he does something wrong, but it's more like Naito cries like a little baby and wants a lot of sympathy."

Sakura and Naito look up and the person beside Tomoyo was Syaoran! Sakura went into tears and ran to Syaoran," Syaoran!" She hugged Syaoran and he hugged back. Sakura cried," I thought I was going to be all alone again this summer! I'm glad you're here now, Syaoran!" Syaoran chuckled," Don't worry about it Sakura it's alright. I'm safe and sound. One of the reasons I came here was because my mother told me to come here and protect you from some kind of creatures. I didn't know what she was talking about, so I wondered if you knew about it, Sakura. But I don't need to ask you, Sakura. I know a certain person who can tell us about this..." Syaoran stared at Naito, who was tip-toeing out of the room," NAITO!" Naito flinched. He turned his head to Syaoran," N-n-nice t-t-to s-see y-you again…S-S-Syaoran…" Syaoran just glared at him. Naito bowed to the ground," PLEASE, SYAORAN, IT WASN'T MY FAULT REALLY! I WAS JUST ON PATROL AND I JUST HAPPENED TO MEET UP WITH THE GIRLS I SWEAR!" Syaoran turned puzzled for a moment,"…? Naito what are you talking about? I had no choice but to come here."

"But you never pass up on your sword training with your mother! Unless…"

"Unless my mother says that Sakura might be in real danger from some creatures called Clow Guardians. Do **you** know why they are after Sakura and me?" Naito groaned," Can we talk about it over tea?" Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo gave a little chuckle. Syaoran groaned,"…Naito…you are hopeless…" I know! Aha!" Naito chuckled.

Over tea they talked about the Clow Guardians. "What?" Syaoran roared," That is just crazy!" "Syaoran, please calm down." Sakura pleaded. "We should try to do something about this." Tomoyo mummered," Oh! I know! Why don't we get Eriol's help on the Clow Guardians! That might help us on some things that we need to know!" "That's not going to be a good idea, Tomoyo." Naito replied," I don't think that I would be able to gain his trust this time; I've done too many things that mad Eriol mad." Tomoyo paused, puzzled. "Besides that, Tomoyo," Naito continued while looking at Syaoran," I don't thin that Syaoran would want Eriol around Sakura all the time. You know how jealous Syaoran would get if Eriol get even an inch to Sakura." Tomoyo looked at Syaoran, who had a rage of fire wrath around his whole entire body thinking nothing, but the death of his own cousin, Eriol. "I think you got a point, Naito." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo stared into the clock. It was 10:57 p.m. "Oh! It's getting late." Tomoyo rushed," I think that we should talk about this some other time. Now I have rooms for everyone, but Sakura and I are going to be in the same room. So if anyone has a question for Sakura or I just knock!" The boys went into their rooms as the girls went into theirs. There was not a single sound in the house.


	3. Meet Usui, the Guardian of Water

In the middle of the night, Sakura kept thinking what Naito said about the guardians taking other souls and using them as their own bodies. What Sakura didn't understand is that would the soul of the original person still be in the body? Would they still have control over themselves? Still thinking, Sakura got up and went outside for some fresh air. **_I wonder if Syaoran and the other can help me out with this before it's too late. _**Sakura thought. She walked into the garden and felt a light sweet breeze from the sky. She didn't notice that someone else was in the garden too until they accidentally tripped over something which Sakura jump! Sakura looked down at the person that tripped and saw who it was. It was Syaoran! "Syaoran…what are you doing here so late at night?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran stood up and replied," I couldn't stop thinking about the Clow Guardians so I took a walk around the garden. So what is your excuse?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about the guardians ether. I kept thinking that how could a clow guardian take a soul and make it their own. It just doesn't make sense, and if I have to battle them I don't want to hurt Air!"

"Why not?" Li asked surprised to what Sakura said.

"Because she looks like my mother and I think that my mother is in their somewhere and I don't want to hurt my mom." Sakura just balled her eyes out thinking of hurting her own mother. Syaoran should have known better than to ask her why. Now he felt guilty just bringing the subject up to Sakura, and he felt as bad when she dropped on the floor still crying. Syaoran bended down to Sakura and took out his hand. Sakura kept crying. When that didn't work he put his arms around Sakura and hugged her. She still kept crying knowing that she was in Syaoran's arms. "Don't worry about your mother, Sakura. I'll make sure that we'll find a way to get her back here safe and sound and back to the heavens were she belongs." Syaoran whispered. Sakura looked up with tears that ran down her face. "Besides," Syaoran continued," she has a wonderful daughter knowing she'll be alright here."

Sakura rubbed out her tears and replied," You're right, Syaoran. She has so many things to care for and here I am crying just doing nothing." Syaoran flinched for some reason that Sakura noticed something too. Sakura and Syaoran stood up and just saw a little puddle on the sidewalk. They both felt like idiots. "Hoe? Well I feel like the big idiot I am!" Sakura said. "I also feel like an idiot too." Syaoran agreed. As they lowered their guard, they turned around and talked about how Syaoran's training was going. The puddle, however, began to move slowly in a figure of a beautiful woman. Sakura stopped. "What's the matter, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. She couldn't help herself and started walking like she was in hypnosis. Then Syaoran heard Sakura mumbled," A clow...guard...ian..." Syaoran ran in front of Sakura to stop her, but he was grabbed by some force of…water! Syaoran looked behind and saw a woman with aquatic ears and in a one-piece swimsuit! Syaoran grunted," Let me and Sakura go! Release me this instant!" The woman just looked at him and Sakura tried to get her cell, but it was too late because the phone was soaked and wet. The woman looked at Syaoran and replied," You look like 'him.'" Syaoran gave a confused look. "You look like 'him'," she continued," You look like my love." Syaoran struggled," You're creeping me out, lady!"

"Do you not remember me, Love?"

"L-L-love? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Love, it's me…" the woman cried. " Usui!" a voice interrupted. Usui looked to the person who yelled her name and was shocked at the resemblance to Syaoran and the other figure. Sakura looked at the other figure and was also shocked. The other figure was Naito! Usui released Syaoran and Sakura and drifted her way to Naito. Naito had a sad look on his face while Usui had a bright smile. "It's good to see you again in such a long, Love." Usui said. Tears ran down Naito's face, "It HAS been a long time since we saw each other now has it?" Sakura and Syaoran were confused. They decided not to interfere and leave them be. "Sakura! Syaoran!" Naito said. They flinched and looked back at Naito. "Sakura and Syaoran, I want you to meet Usui, the element water of the clow guardians, my fiancé." Usui gave the young couple a sweet smile. Sakura and Syaoran tried to even give her a smirked instead. They were scared out of their minds to know that Naito was even engaged to a clow guardian! Could that even happen? "Well just let you two love birds alone for a while…Bye!" Naito said and walked off. Usui vaporized into thin air and Sakura and Syaoran were left alone in the dark.


	4. The couple's first kiss

Sakura and Syaoran just looked into the night while the rest of Usui's water evaporated. Sakura stood up and looked at Syaoran. She was happy that he was here to try to help her in her troubles. Even though his mother made him to do so. Syaoran stood up as well. "Sakura, I have to warn you about Naito." Sakura looked at him with such confused face," What do you mean? Is Naito that I should be worried about!"

"Yes. He has a relationship with a guardian or so I heard, but now I've seen it with my own eyes then I know it's true."

"What's true, Syaoran?"

"That Naito is in love with one of the guardians. That is what I know is true."

"Who told you the rumor? And what if the guardian of water is also a guardian that takes a soul as its own?"

"You have a point there, Sakura. But the person who told me that rumor is none other than my cousin, Eriol."

"Eriol told you that? I thought that he would be the one who told you. After all, I saw him this afternoon at my graduation ceremony."

"WHAT?" Syaoran couldn't bear the agony that he wasn't there for Sakura at her graduation. Syaoran, on the other hand, got to graduate a year earlier than Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran fell on the floor and Sakura gasped,"HOEE? Syaoran, Are you okay? Are you going to be alright! Please don't pass out on me!"

Sakura went to check if Syaoran was okay when she realized what time it was. It was 9:49. "HHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura yelled," I got to get to bed if I don't want to be late at my first day of college eth-"Sakura stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. Syaoran was back on his feet just looking at the bricked floor. Sakura gave a concerned face," Syaoran, are you okay?" Syaoran didn't respond to Sakura. Sakura just stared at Syaoran and noticed that he had a lonely look on his face. "Syaoran, you don't want me to go do you..?" "I do…and I'm happy for you, but…" Syaoran responded. Sakura knew what he was going to say and gave a smile. She walked to Syaoran and hugged him. Syaoran blushed at this and hugged her back. "Syaoran, I don't want to leave you ether. I'm going to miss you as well."

"Then why are you?"

"I thought that you were going to college as well, so I decided to give my life a chance so that you would be proud too. I actually got into a college and I'm happy for that," Sakura started crying, " I thought I would never get into a college after I graduated. I thought that I would that…that…" Sakura couldn't continue her sentence and cried on Syaoran's chest. Syaoran couldn't think of anything to say. All he could do right now was to comfort her in his own way. "Sakura…" Syaoran whispered. Sakura looked up to Syaoran. Syaoran went down to Sakura's face and contacted his lips onto hers. And there was the first kiss for Sakura and Syaoran.

**I know that this chapter was a little short, but don't worry. I had to end it with something surprising (even though a lot of people do that for a final event in a chapter.) Have fun reading whatever! . **


	5. Sakura Knows the Truth Part 1

Sakura just stood there when she was kissed by Syaoran. _Wow! This is all too sudden! I don't know how to react! But he such a great kisser! _Sakura thought. As they broke the kiss they both gave a smile. Little did they know that behind the bushes were Tomoyo and Naito. "Tomoyo, we shouldn't do this! This is wrong! I wouldn't want people spying on me when I'm having a relationship with someone." Tomoyo gave an evil look to Naito," I don't care about your love life, Naito. I care for Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. It's cute when they actually bloom! Like a Sakura! Ahahaha!" Naito crawled away from Tomoyo," You're scaring me, Tomoyo."

"I know! I scare even Sakura-chan, but I don't care about that. As long as I have Sakura-chan at my side, there is nothing that can stand in my way!"

"Okay! That is way off my sooo creepy list!" Naito crawled back to the house without Sakura and Syaoran noticing, while they were just looking at each other with a love gaze.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura! Wake up! You have your first day of college!" Tomoyo said as she woke Sakura up. Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a slight peek of her eyes," What do you need, Tomoyo? I have to have some sleep or I'll be late for my first day of college…"

"It's 12:00, Sakura! You're two hours late!"

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up, Tomoyo?" Sakura yelled. Sakura jumped up and got into her college uniform. "Sakura…" Tomoyo called. Sakura tried to get her shirt on. "Sakura…" Tomoyo tried again. Sakura tried to get her socks on. "SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura stopped where she was. "Sakura," Tomoyo continued," I lied to you, silly. It's only 8:30 in the morning. If you were late I would have used 'Syaoran's here' prank and you fall for it all the time. Aha!"

"Tomoyo…" Sakura fused," YOU BAKA! You know I'll believe everything and you still do this to me!"

"I couldn't resist to see you in such shock." Tomoyo sighed," But I got your shock on tape, so I can show Syaoran-"

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"Okay, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about it. I was just kidding."

"Just get out of the room so I can change already."

"But when you thought you were late, I was in here the whole time."

"I **thought **I was late. You lied to me and I had no choice 'cause it's be more late or try to get there with less time to waste and I prefer to get to college with less time to waste."

"Oh! I see. Lets go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

At 9:10, Sakura was at the Tomoeda College and loving it. "Bachelor Degree of Hair Styling here I come." Sakura said with pride. Sakura got here room and it said room 130. "Room 130, huh?" Sakura asked herself. She began walking around the college adoring it and awing the beautiful hair styles that were on the wall. When she got to room 130 she was surprised to see who her roommate was. "Oh, Sakura! You're going to be my roommate! Awesome!" Sakura's roommate giggled. "Umm…why are you here……Naito?"

"Why…me…here…?"

"Yes, Naito, why are you here?"

"Oh! That's easy, Sakura! I can to this college so I could learn the art of hair making!" There was silence in the room. Sakura couldn't believe of what she heard. "The 'art of hair making'?" Sakura started," This is were you learn how to do hair styles not making hair."

"Oh really? I thought that I would be able to learn how to make hair." Naito replied. He went near Sakura," 'Cause Syaoran would need it for the bald spot on his forehead." He teased. After what Naito said, they heard something stomping like the speed of light. Then a shadow was behind Sakura and Naito hid under his bed. "Naito…" the voice roared. "Y…y…yes?"

"Why do we have to go through the same thing over and over again?"

"I was just kidding about the hair lost joke; I swear!" Sakura looked behind her and saw Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Sakura with the most beautiful face you could imagine," Sakura, I prefer that you should go to your class early today, please?" Sakura looked at Syaoran with a confused face," Why? Is there something that you don't want me to see?"

"You could say that, but just get to your class before you're late 'Kay?"

"Okay" Sakura said with a concern look on her face. She walked until Syaoran went into to room with the door closed. Sakura turned around and put an ear to the door so she could here what was going on. BAM! POW! BLISH! Sakura heard a lot of noises, then she heard Syaoran yelling," You know what's going to happen if you think this is all fun and games! This is Sakura's life that's on the line and I won't let anything happen to her okay, runt? I won't lose her this time and I won't be in the back waiting for something to happen to Sakura." _Why is Syaoran making such a big deal about this anyway? All Naito did was make a joke even though it wasn't funny. Unless this is something more serious. I better go now before Syaoran notices that I'm spying on them. _Sakura thought and walked to her class.

The college classes came and went in the blink of an eye. _I thought that class would never end! I never there was soo much hair styling programs to go through! _Sakura thought. She went into her room, room 130, and opened the door. She put her bag on the floor next to her bed. Naito was at the desk bent down like he was studying. "What are you studying, Naito?" Sakura asked. Naito looked at Sakura and she saw bruises on his face and he looked like a wreck! Sakura gasped," NAITO! ARE YOU OKAY?" Sakura ran to Naito, even though it wasn't that far of a run, and checked Naito to see if he **was** okay. "Don't worry about it, Sakura! I'm fine really!" Naito jumped up. Sakura flinched, "Okay? What were you and Syaoran talking about?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't like it anyway."

"Of course I would now tell me! Or I'll bring out wood!"

"You can't do anything to me with the clow cards" Naito said smirking," It's night already and my sign happens to be night like my name stands for Naito, Night."

"Okay, but I can't believe you forgot that this isn't a clow card anymore. It's a Sakura card!"

"Uh oh!"

"**_WOOD_**!" Sakura yelled and the floor rumbled as Naito was aware that it wasn't an earthquake. Out of nowhere roots of trees came out of the floor and slithered toward Naito, binding him in their grasp. Naito was stuck and could get out," Sakura! Get me out of here. I'll tell you everything about the argument!"

"Argument?"

**.:Flashback:. (This is what Sakura didn't hear)**

"_But, Syaoran, Sakura looks like she could control her own life without you." Syaoran was stunned to hear those words. Naito continued," What are you going to do when a clow guardian gets to her, huh? Clow guardians won't listen to other people, just to people they are assigned to like Sakura! They will do anything-" There was a loud slap to Naito, and fell to the ground. Syaoran glared at Naito," I know, dumbass! I've heard a lot about them from mother! If you thin I'm just going to stay in the back again, you're wrong. I'll do anything in my power to protect and care for Sakura even if it means my life!"_

_There was a long pause._

"_Syaoran," Naito started," you know that we can't do anything about it okay? We just have to go with the plan. Sakura met two of the four guardians, air and water. All she needs to meet is fire and earth. If she meets them and no element notices her…"_

"_What's going to happen?"_

"…_the elements are destroyed and taking this planet with it."_

"_So what you're saying is…"_

"…_is that Sakura has no choice, **but** to choose one of the four elements." Syaoran looked at Naito like he was going to cry. Naito stood up and flinched at Syaoran, who had a glared face at Naito. "WHY CAN'T WE DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Syaoran yelled. He started beaten up Naito. "Syaoran! Don't use me as a punching bag, please! I bruise very easily!" Naito complained._

"_WHO GIVES A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK WHAT ABOUT SAKURA?" After one more punch Syaoran left Naito on the ground and walked away. "Naito," Syaoran said before he left," don't tell Sakura what happened." Naito looked up to Syaoran," Why can't we tell Sakura? She has to right to know."_

"_She'll think she has a lot of things on her shoulder and tries to run away from it all. USING the SAKURA CARDS!"_

**.:End of Flashback:.**

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was soo shocked from it all.She tried to stay still and happy, but she was too confused about everything. She backed away from Naito, who had a concern look on his face. Naito took a hand toward Sakura," Are you okay, Sakura?" As his hand got near Sakura, she slapped it, turned around and ran away from her roommate. "Sakura!" Naito yelled. But as he said those words…Sakura was gone. Sakura ran in the rain outside, hopeing that she would find some comfort from the rain, but it never works. As she ran and ran, she stopped near an abandon ally. She got out her Sakura cards and found fly. She took her wand,"**_ WIND!_**" Sakura's backside had wings and she started flying away from Tomoeda. _Why do I always have to be the victim of everything? Tomoyo-chan…Syaoran-kun…Eriol-kun…Naito-chan…I'm so sorry. but what can I do? _Sakura asked herself.


	6. Sakura Knows the Truth Part 2

_Why do I always have to be the victim of everything? Tomoyo-chan…Syaoran-kun…Eriol-kun…Naito-chan…I'm so sorry. But what can I do? _Sakura asked herself. She flew away from Tomoeda and flew with nothing, but stress and pain. _All I do when I'm near someone is give pain and suffering. Just because of the stupid clow cards! WHY ME?_

Naito ran from his room and ran outside. Glancing of what he knew was Sakura flying away. "Syaoran was right after all." Naito whispered. "What have I done?" Naito looked to the ground when the sky turned grey and thousands of rain drops fell. Naito looks up and a figure comes along. _"Naito, what's wrong?" _the figure said. _"You should be happy I came today. It's raining and I have the power I need to see you again."_

"That's not the problem, dear."

"_Is it about that Sakura?"_

"When did you learn her name, Usui!"

"_Air told every single one of us about Sakura. Only Fire doesn't know. But I doubt that she will find her in time before earth finds her first."_

"What about you and Air?"

"_We decided that we don't want to be with a master. I took this figure so that I can be with you. Air has another plan than to see the card captor. She is trying to find the one she loves."_

"I hope Sakura is okay."

"_I know she is, Naito."_

At Tomoyo's house, Syaoran and Tomoyo were in the living room waiting for Sakura to come home from her first day of college. "Sakura-chan should have been home around 4 to 5." Tomoyo said worried." I hope she didn't have any trouble with the teachers." Syaoran sipped his tea," I don't think that's the problem right now…"

Tomoyo looked confused at Syaoran, "What are you talking about, Li-kun?"

"I bet you anything that Naito opened his big mouth yet again."

"About what, Syaoran?"

"I think I know what he told her."

"About that!"

"Exactly."

"Naito…that idiot." Tomoyo looked like she would cry, because of the predicament that Sakura was in. Just then, the door bell ringed and Syaoran ran to the door,"NAITO! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Syaoran yanked the door open and the person at the door wasn't Naito. "This is the welcome I get for just ringing the doorbell? You are very strange, Syaoran." said the young boy with a woman behind him. "You're not Naito." Syaoran mumbled. Tomoyo walked in the scene and saw the two people at the door," Oh, hi Eriol and Ms. Mizuki. It's been a long time since I've seen you Ms. Mizuki." "Same here, Ms. Tomoyo." Kaho said. (A/N: Kaho Ms. Mizuki) "Enough gibberish, Ms. Kaho. We have more important things to do now. We have to find Sakura and fast." Kaho nodded," Right."

Eriol turn his attention at Syaoran," Have you seen Naito anywhere? I predicted that he told Sakura what's really going on right now and we have to find her before she uses too much of her power at once." "No I have not." Syaoran turned his head. "However," Syaoran continued," He's going to be a dead man when I see him again."

"I understand how you feel, Syaoran, but we have other issues to confirm before we think about the punishment for Naito."

"We have to find Sakura..! Syaoran glared at Eriol with determined eyes. Eriol backed away and raised his arm outside," Go if you must, Syaoran." Syaoran gasped. Eriol continued," But I won't be in the way. I have to find fire and earth before they find Sakura for the first time. I must warn you, Syaoran. If Sakura chooses Air because she looks like her mother…"Eriol looked down. "What!" Syaoran and Tomoyo shouted. Eriol tried to keep a straight face," Air plans to kill Sakura in the end." Syaoran turned white eye and Tomoyo fainted from what Eriol said.

**I'm soooooooo sorry that I didn't update 'till now. . ! Finals in high school are not very fun to do. Have fun anyway…whatever…**


	7. Sakura, I'm here to save you

"What!" Syaoran and Tomoyo shouted. Eriol tried to keep a straight face," Air plans to kill Sakura in the end." Syaoran turned white eye and Tomoyo fainted from what Eriol said. Kaho caught Tomoyo's fall," We have to hurry though. Is there a way to get Sakura's mother soul out of that element?" Kaho asked worried.

Eriol looked down," It's not my decision. It's their's. I can't control or predict everything."

"That I know."

Syaoran ran in town. Eriol grabbed Syaoran's arm. "What are you doing!" Syaoran yelled," You said you wouldn't get in my way!" Eriol smirked," I never said that I couldn't take you where she was." Syaoran smiled, "Thanks, Eriol. We better get there before Air gets to her first."

"Then we don't have much time."

"Let's go then!"

"Right," Eriol took out his staff and chanted," cards of sakura, I command thee. Show thy self to be saved……reveal thy self!" There was a bright light shining in the sky. Syaoran was curious," What is that?"

"That's where Sakura should be." Eriol replied. Syaoran ran for dear life, but Eriol stopped him once again," What do you think you are doing, Syaoran? If the elements see you they will try to kill you at this time." Syaoran glared at Eriol. "Besides," Eriol commended," I'll fly us there." There was a mini plane outside of the house. Syaoran just stared into confusing," That's Tomoyo's isn't it?"

"Why yes it is. One of Tomoyo's best of the best."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I WANT TO SAVE SAKURA ALREADY!"

"Then let's go…" Eriol rushed Syaoran. They got on the plane and took off.

Naito ran for dear life when he saw the bright light,"……! NOOO!" he dropped on his knees," I've failed…I've failed to keep Sakura's place a secret……but Syaoran couldn't do a chantment like that……unless……!...ERIOL, YOU IDIOT!" His back began to grow into a hump until his shirt ripped off to reveal his turned, silver wings. "I have to get to Sakura before Syaoran or Eriol does…" and with that, he took off into the rainy, dark night.

At the waterfalls, there was a sad little girl who cried inside the cave behind the falls so that she couldn't be found. That girl was Sakura and she had no idea what to do right now when the clow guardians are after her right now, but if she doesn't choose a guardian when all of the guardians find her, the world will be destroyed. She cried thinking of this when a little red-headed girl walked her way," Why are you behind the waterfalls." Sakura looked up at the girl. She was wearing a chinese dress with a fire dragon breathing out fire. Sakura whispered," I like your outfit, miss. It's really cute." The little girl smiled at Sakura," Thank you, but you don't have to call me 'miss', you can call me Pyro Suki!"

"Nice to meet you, Pyro-chan."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Why are you here in the waterfalls? How did you find me?"

"I always take a walk around here near the waterfalls. It relaxes me. I was about to ask you the same question. I don't see a lot of people around here. So, why are you behind the waterfalls?"

"………"

"……I see. It's something personal right?"

Sakura looked up at Pyro," You can say that."

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable about it. I can totally understand. All of my friends are like that. Ahaha!"

"Same here, but I get a lot of responsibilities that I don't know what I should do and somehow…"

"…you runaway from it?" Pyro interrupted.

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't just run away from your fears. You got to face them. I've been through those lots of times. I had to do everything by myself too. I didn't know what I had to do, but in the end…"

"…you get through it no matter what." Sakura interrupted.

"You can say that. Ahaha! I like you…um…what's your name?"

"Sakura…"

"I like you, Sakura. We have a lot of things in common. You want to be friends?"

"Sure…"

**Sorry it took forever to update...but I got it so no flames about being late please. I'm trying my best………whatever………**


End file.
